My Ex
by LSA Smith
Summary: [EXO/CHANBAEK] Sebelum putus, setidaknya kalian harus "pacaran" lebih dulu / / sedikit cerita tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang kena taruhan teman-temannya / / Oneshot / / SHO-AI / / Awas pendek ! /


Sehun meletakan 10 _dollar_ uangnya dimeja. Kai menambahkan 20 _dollar_ miliknya. Chanyeol memutar mata pada 2 anak itu, "No... tidak. Tidak akan ku lakukan. Apalagi hanya karena 30 _dollar_ itu"

Suho yang sedari tadi hanya bermain dengan gelas _whiskey_ ditangannya akhirnya bicara, "Aku ikut ..." ia mengeluarkan _black card_ nya dan meletakkannya dimeja bersama uang Sehun dan Kai. Chanyeol melayangkan pandangan minta tolong ke Yixing yang ia yakini masih waras,

"Kau bodoh Myeon... Jangan ikut permainan anak-anak kecil itu" sungut Yixing sambil menyamankan diri tidur dipaha Suho, sepertinya dia kasihan melihat tampang salah satu adik kelasnya itu. Si tampan pemilik _Black card_ hanya terkekeh, " _Baby_ , tenang. Uang jajan mu tak akan terpotong hanya karena taruhan bodoh ini."

Yixing mengerjap pelan lalu mengibaskan tangan, "Baiklah... lanjutkan" ucapnya careless membuat Chanyeol hanya menampakkan raut datar.

" _Seriously_ _guys_ , aku tidak bisa datang kesana lalu melempari rumah itu dengan telur lalu pergi bgitu saja." Chanyeol yang jadi obyek taruhan akhirnya buka suara. Sehun mengedikan bahu tak mau tahu, Kai untungnya dengan baik hati membalas ucapan Chanyeol,

"Kau bisa mampir dan mengucapkan selamat malam ke Nyonya rumah jika kau mau." Sahutnya enteng sambil meminum satu gelas _whiskey_. Chanyeol melayangkan bantal kearah Kai. Sehun menyeringai, "Atau kau bisa menginap dikamar Baekhyun—jika itu niat terselubungmu"

"Sialan !"

Chanyeol langsung menendang kaki Sehun dibawah meja. Kai tertawa keras ditengah bunyi musik keras _club_.

"Kembali ke pembicaraan awal." Luhan akhirnya bangun dari rebahannya dipaha Sehun karena terganggu tendangan Chanyeol. Anak chinese bersurai magenta itu merapikan pakaiannya.

"Oh kau sudah selesai memberi Sehun _blowjob_ ? Akhirnya kau bisa bicara ..."

Luhan merengut mendengar sindiran Chanyeol. Ia menepuk meja pelan, "Kembali ke topik awal. Chanyeol serius, kau harus mulai bergerak mendekati Baekhyun sebelum Kris yang melakukannya." Ia menuang whiskey digelasnya. Sehun menambahi ucapan sang kekasih, "Ya, jika kau tak bisa mendekatinya dengan cara baik. Ambil perhatiannya dengan kegaduhan"

"Dan apakah kegaduhan itu harus melempari rumahnya dengan telur ?" sahut Chanyeol sarkastik. Sehun hanya mengedikan bahu, "Itu lebih baik daripada melempar batu"

"Dan juga, tak perlu jadi pengecut Yeol. Ayah Baekhyun bukan om-om galak yang suka membawa pemukul _baseball_ atau sabit." Ucap Suho menekan. Wajah tampan itu mengindikasikan jika ia memaksa Chanyeol ikut taruhan ini—mau ataupun tidak.

Chanyeol menatap wajah teman-temannya yang dia simpulkan tak waras ini.

"Baiklah. Pastikan saja aku akan mengembalikan _black card_ mu kosong Suho"

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **EXO - ChanBaek FanFiction**_

 **My** Ex _**By**_ _LSA Bloody Lily_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling memiliki, LSA dan plot cerita juga saling memiliki._

 _ **Awas**_ _: genrenya tak terdefinisi, (mungkin) ngegantung dan lagi-lagi PENDEK_

 _ **A/N :**_

" _Hallo semua, ini dibikin dalam waktu 3 jam-an jadi maaf kalo banyak typo(s) dan alurnya g jelas. Ini LSA bikin buat refreshing otak yang lagi bumpet"_

* * *

Salah

Sialan !

Sehun sialan

Kai kurang ajar

Suho—

Ah, tidak ... dia tidak berani mngumpat pada Suho.

Nyatanya, ayah Baekhyun lebih menyeramkan dari pada apa yang sudah mereka bayangkan.

"Nak ? Bisa kau katakan padaku kenapa kau melemparkan 10 butir telur kerumahku ditengah malam ?"

Mobil putih dengan garis biru dan lampu merah-biru, tulisan POLICE terpampang jelas dibody mobil itu, dimana semakin jelas saat mobil itu dengan gampangnya masuk ke gerbang rumah Baekhyun. Pria yang keluar dari kendaraan itu masih mengenakan seragam lengkap, dimana kini pria itu sedang berkacak pinggang menatap Chanyeol dan telur-telur pecah dijendela rumahnya.

Chanyeol membulatkan mata dan mulutnya. AYAH BAEKHYUN POLISI ! !

 _Shit_ !

Dia tak mau ditahan hanya karena taruhan bodoh Sehun !

"A—"

Tenggorokan Chanyeol terasa tersumbat sesuatu. Ia menatap kesana-kesini mencoba mencari alasan.

 _Shit_

 _Shit_

 _Shit_

"Ayah ! Syukurlah !" pekikan Baekhyun dari jendela kamarnya dilantai 2 mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol dan Sang Polisi pemilik rumah.

"Oh, Baek. Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Tn. Byun. Baekhyun terlihat mengangguk, remaja tanggung itu tampak menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah kaget campur bingung,

"P-park Chanyeol ? !"

Tuan Byun menatap sang putra dan remaja perusuh itu bergantian. "Kau mengenalnya nak ?" tanyanya. Chanyeol langsung memotong Baekhyun yang akan menjawab.

"Kami mantan kekasih. Kami putus minggu lalu"

Baekhyun menganga untuk beberapa saat, "Ha ? !"

Tuan Byun menatap Baekhyun, "Baek, ayah tak pernah tahu jika kau—"

" _Stop_ ! Aku turun ! !" Baekhyun menghilang dari jendela dan sampai dihalaman depan rumahnya dalam hitungan detik. Ia langsung berdiri didepan Chanyeol.

" _Wait a minute_ Park, kau bilang apa tadi ? Kita apa ? Mantan Kekasih ? _what the hell_ ! !" pekik Baekhyun tak terima. Chanyeol berdehem lalu melawan,

"Oh kau tak ingat ? Kau tak ingat kita pernah berciuman diatap gedung Kampus—Aw !" Chanyeol mengaduh saat Baekhyun menendang tulang keringnya.

Tidak !

Dia tidak boleh berhenti berbohong disini, atau dia akan tidur dikantor polisi malam ini.

"Dengar Park, aku tak pernah bercium—"

"Aku tahu Baek, aku tahu kau bahkan tak pernah mau lagi menganggapku ada. Kau memutuskan hubungan kita tanpa mendengar penjelasanku ! Apa kau tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku ? Aku masih sayang padamu !-"

" _Stop stop_ ! ! Sayang ? Kau baru saja melempari rumahku dengan—"

"Karena kau bahkan tak mau melihatku saat dikampus. Demi tuhan Baek, aku tak berkencan dengan Luhan ! ! Kau tahu kan jika kami satu tim Basket. Wajar jika kami belanja kebutuhan klub bersama !"

Baekhyun menganga, "H-Ha ?! L-luhan ?! Stop park, kuulangi skali lagi ! Kita tak pernah berkencan !"

 **Grep !**

Baekhyun menahan nafas saat Chanyeol menarik satu tangannya. Genggaman anak tinggi itu seakan memaksanya.

"Chany—"

"Baek... aku harap meskipun kita putus, kita putus baik-baik dan menjadi teman setelahnya... Tapi semua ini... A-aku kecewa baekhyun... Aku..." Chanyeol memberi jeda. Ia mengambil nafas pelan,

"Aku masih menyayangimu... Aku...cinta—"

"CHANYEOL KITA BUKA KEKAS—"

"Aku tahu ... meski kau tak lagi mencintaiku... tak bisakah kau... bersikap biasa padaku ? Tetap menganggapku ada dan...setidaknya mendengarkan penjelasanku ..."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi dibuat takjub pada akting Chanyeol. Ia menelan ludah saat sepasang mata bulat kelereng itu berkaca-kaca menatapnya.

"Hanya dengan hal seperti ini kau mau bertemu denganmu Baek..." tambah Chanyeol lirih.

Tuan Byun yang sedari diam akhirnya ambil bagian, "Baekhyun... ayah kecewa jika kau benar-benar melakukan hal itu."

Baekhyun langsung menatap sang ayah, "Ayah tidak ! Aku tid—"

"Ayah tidak melarang kau berkencan dengan pria. Tapi jika kau melukainya seperti itu... ayah tak akan setuju kau berkencan dengan siapapun setelah ini."

"Ha ?! _Waitt_ ! ! _Dad_ !" Baekhyun memekik tak terima. Tuan Byun menatap Chanyeol, "Dia ingin menjelaskan, sharusnya kau mendengarkannya Baek..."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam dan penuh kekesalan. Ia merasa jika pegangan anak itu ditangannya mengerat. Baekhyun mengambil nafas panjang dan memejamkan mata,

 _Baiklah Park, ku ikuti permainanmu_

"Ok ok, aku mengaku salah !" Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas.

"Baiklah, aku mengaku salah ok ?" ucapnya sambil menatap sang Ayah dan Chanyeol brgantian. Kepala keluarga Byun mengangguk puas, "Bagus, selesaikan masalahmu sekarang. Ayah akan masuk kedalam."

Seperginya Tetua Byun, Chanyeol merasa ia gugup setengah mati karena tatapan Baekhyun lebih tajam daripada Yixing yang sedang sensi.

"Jadi ... apa ini semacam taruhan bodoh atau—"

"Maaf !"

Chanyeol membungkuk dalam pada Baekhyun, "Maaf kan aku. Aku pastikan akan kembali besok pagi untuk membersihkan rumahmu..."

Baekhyun menahan senyum yang ada diujung bibirnya. Ia berdehem dan bersendekap,

"Ah ya ya, jelas kau harus kembali kesini. Tentu kau tak mau ayahku tahu jika ini taruhan anak kuliahan kurang kerjaan sepertimu..."

Chanyeol mluruskan punggungnya, " _Please_. Anggap saja apa yang ku katakan tadi—"

" _No no no_... tak semudah itu ..."

Chanyeol mengernyit melihat seringai dibibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Membersihkan rumahku tak akan membersihkan anggapan ayahku jika aku—maksudku kita berkencan."

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Itu cuma candaan Baek—"

"Kau tahu Minseok Ketua Taekwondo kampus ?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, "Ya ... sepupu Kai, ada apa ?"

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol pelan, memainkan jarinya diujung resleting jaket Chanyeol.

"Dia ulang tahun minggu depan... dan... dia mengadakan pesta." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mendongak menatap Chanyeol lurus.

" _So_ ...?" tanya Chanyeol bingung. Baekhyun merapatkan tubuh depan mereka, lalu berbisik pelan,

"Kenapa tak sekalian saja kau mengaku jadi kekasihku disana ?"

Butuh beberapa saat sebelum Chanyeol merespon ucapan Baekhyun dengan pekikan keras.

"Ha ? Jangan bercanda Byun. Tidak mungkin—"

"Oh ! Kau tak mau ? ya tak masalah ... tak masalah park, aku tak memaksamu..." ucap baekhyun dengan gaya khas nya. Ia meletakan satu tangannya dipinggang,

"Ah ya, tak masalah ... AYAH !—"

Chanyeol langsung membungkam mulut Baekhyun, "Ok ok, _you got me_ !" bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung berbalik menatap anak tinggi itu, "Nah, akhirnya kau mengambil keputusan bagus." Baekhyun mengerling.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah, sungguh ... ini semua berlebihan.

" _Ok bye My Prince, see you tommorrow_ ~"

Chanyeol hanya bisa menganga saat Baekhyun berjinjit dan mengecup bibirnya kilat. Chanyeol bahkan bersumpah melihat anak itu mengerling dan memamerkan _butt_ sexy nya saat berjalan kedalam rumah.

" _Shit_ ..." umpat Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar sebelum berlari menjauh dari rumah itu.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Sialan kau Baek... bagaimana bisa kau menjadikan Chanyeol kekasihmu ? Astaga, aku kehilangan 25 _dollar_ ku..." Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya, Chen disisinya malah pucat pasi melihat Baekhyun mengadahkan tangan padanya.

" _Come on_ Chen, jangan pura-pura lupa. Kau mempertaruhkan _black card_ mu jika aku bisa mengencani Chanyeol dalam seminggu."

Xiumin masih tertawa didekat Baekhyun, ia langsung mengambil dompet sang kekasih dan memberikan _black card_ disana untuk Baekhyun.

"Tapi Baek... tak bisakah kau memberitahu kami bagaimana kau bisa mengencani Chanyeol secepat ini ? Ini bukan karena kau butuh _black_ _card_ Chen untuk memborong produk baru _Gucci_ kan ?" Xiumin merangkul adik tingkatnya itu sambil mengernyit tipis. Baekhyun hanya tertawa,

"oh, itu rahasia" satu kerlingan ia lempar ke Xiumin dan ia menjauh dari kerumunan temannya untuk mendekati Chanyeol yang terlihat menerima _black_ _card_ dari Suho

"Oh _shit_ , ini permainan yang menarik..." bisik Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri

* * *

 **END !**


End file.
